Patent Documents 1 and 2 below disclose a clip for fixing a pillar garnish, which is a member, to a pillar, which is a body. The conventional clip has one kind of engagement hook. Even if the one kind of engagement hook includes a pair of engagement hooks, the positions of the engagement hooks are equal to each other in an axial direction of the clip. Only when the clip is in a normal fitting with the body can the member be installed on the body at a normal fixing position.